hearttoheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
What Visions May Bring
Introduction Sharla: Hey, Shulk... What’s it like being able to see the future? Shulk: It’s kinda hard to explain. If I had to describe it, it’s like I’m being made to watch a dream. Sharla: A dream, huh? That’s one strange power. Shulk: Tell me, Sharla... What do you think of my power? Gain (+8) Sharla: ''wish I had it.'' If I had your power, maybe I could have saved Colony 6. Shulk: I can see why that would mean a lot to you. You might have even been able to save Gadolt. Sharla: Yeah. But honestly, the more I think about it... The more I realise none of this could have been helped. And your power kept Juju safe. I’ll always be grateful for that. Shulk: Yeah, that was a close one. I’m glad we got to him in time. Otherwise there could have been a future where Juju didn’t make it. Sharla: Thank goodness for your visions. If you have a vision, it means... can save someone’s life! I feel like a stronger person when I’m around you. Shulk: That’s kind of you to say. Thank you, Sharla. But... Sharla: What is it? Shulk: I can’t see everything. Sometimes the visions are quite hazy. And even when I’ve seen the future, I can’t always change it. Sharla: Are you talking about what happened to Fiora? Shulk: Yeah. I’m also worried about what’s going to happen to Bionis. I’ve hardly been able to see anything. If only my power wasn’t so limited... Sharla: Don’t be so hard on yourself! You’ve saved us how many times now? Shulk: Yeah, I guess I have! Thanks, Sharla! But I still wish I could master my power a bit better. Sharla: If there’s anything I can do to help, just let me know! I’ll support you all the way! Net 0 (+4, -4) Sharla: ''wish I had it.'' If I had your power, maybe I could have saved Colony 6. Shulk: I can see why that would mean a lot to you. You might have even been able to save Gadolt. Sharla: Yeah. But honestly, the more I think about it... The more I realise none of this could have been helped. And your power kept Juju safe. I’ll always be grateful for that. Shulk: Yeah, that was a close one. I’m glad we got to him in time. Otherwise there could have been a future where Juju didn’t make it. Sharla: Thank goodness for your visions. If you have a vision, it means... nothing to fear! Shulk: But it doesn’t work like that. Some things I can’t see. Even if I do see someone dying, I might not be able to stop it. I couldn’t stop what happened to Fiora. Sharla: No, I suppose not. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories. Shulk: I could see it, just as it was about to happen. But I was still powerless to save her. Sharla: I guess I misunderstood. Shulk: What do you mean? Sharla: The ability to have these visions... It’s not without its consequences. It means you can help people, but it’s a heavy burden as well. Shulk: Yeah. Thank you, Sharla. I feel better from talking to you. Sharla: I can’t see the future. But I’m good at solving problems I can see. Talk to me about anything, anytime! Net 0 (-4, +4) Sharla: ''still don’t quite believe it.'' Shulk: What?! All this time, and you still don’t believe me?! Sharla: No! That’s not what I meant at all. Shulk: What did you mean then? Sharla: It’s just... such an unbelievable thing. Even as I think about it now, I can’t fathom how you can do it? Shulk: Oh, I see what you’re saying now. Actually, I kind of feel the same way. Maybe I’ll never understand it. Sharla, if you could have one vision of the future... What would you want to see? Sharla: ''Colony 6 turns out.'' I can’t stop wondering about the day the colony is back to normal. It used to be a fun, bustling place. That’s the home I remember, and I want it back the way it was. Shulk: Sharla... I... Sharla: And not just that... I wonder about who’s going to be by my side, enjoying it with me. Shulk: Sharla? What were you gonna say? Sharla: Oh, nothing. The point is... I might not have your power, but I’m gonna get my home back! Shulk: And I’ll be there to help you. We’ll fix it together! Loss (-8) Sharla: ''still don’t quite believe it.'' Shulk: What?! All this time, and you still don’t believe me?! Sharla: No! That’s not what I meant at all. Shulk: What did you mean then? Sharla: It’s just... such an unbelievable thing. Even as I think about it now, I can’t fathom how you can do it? Shulk: Oh, I see what you’re saying now. Actually, I kind of feel the same way. Maybe I’ll never understand it. Sharla, if you could have one vision of the future... What would you want to see? Sharla: ''getting married.'' Shulk: That’s what you want to see?! Sharla: Hey! It’s my vision and it can be anything I want! Don’t you have any brothers or sisters you want to know about? Shulk: No, I’m an only child. Sharla: Then you don’t know how much I worry about little Juju. If Juju ends up with the wrong girl, I’ll be devastated! Shulk: Oh, I didn’t think of that. I’m sorry. That sounds important. Sharla: I’m very protective of him. Not long after we were born, we lost both our parents. I became like a mother to him. Shulk: I’m slightly jealous of Juju. I wish I had someone like you looking out for me! Category:Bionis' Leg Heart-to-Hearts Category:Shulk Heart-to-Hearts Category:Sharla Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heart-to-Hearts